Episode 329 (The Foodhouse)
Plot Deema passes by a puppy and wonders why he looks so green,so the guppies learn how the digestive system works. Pop: None Shop: Food Store Joke: A Hammer And Cheese Sandwich Storybook: The Chefs And The Sick Dragon Dance: Break It Down! Field Trip: The foodhouse & the clinic Trivia *There was no pop song in this episode. *The lunch joke didn't really have anything to do with the episode's topic. *When Oona asks what nausea is,Deema answers her question instead of Nonny. *The class didn't do the "let's think about it" skit. Story Molly: "Hi,it's me,Molly,and it's time for--" Gil:(offscreen)"Delicious food!" Molly goes to see Gil at a table with lots of food on it. Molly: "Wow,Gil! That's a lot of food!" Gil:(eating a peach)"You want one?"(hands her a pear)"Here's a pear." Molly:(takes a bite out of the pear)"Juicy! Now then..."(takes another bite) Both: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After the theme song,Deema comes by on a normal beautiful day. Deema:(to viewers)"Hel-lo there!" As she continues forward,she hears the sound of a dog moaning. Deema: "What was that?" She saw a sick puppy slowly crawling away from a bush. Its ears droop down and its tongue sticks out. Deema:(to viewers)"Poor puppy." She goes to the puppy and a lobster in a tuxedo comes by. Lobster: "Hello,Deema." Deema: "Hello. Is this your puppy? I don't think he's looking so good." Lobster: "Oh,yes. He's mine."(concerned)"Oh,you're right,Deema. He does look unwell. Looks like he's come down with nausea." Deema: "Nausea?" Lobster: "It's a feeling of sickness." Deema: "Wow...well...I better get going. See you...and your puppy." Lobster: "Farewell,Deema." Deema:(to viewers)"Come on!" Meanwhile at school,the guppies say hello and going back to their seats. Molly,Gil,Goby,Oona,Nonny: "Good morning,Mr Grouper." Mr Grouper: "Well,good morning everyone." Deema: "Hey there everyone!" Mr Grouper: "Oh,hey there Deema!" Deema: "Something...bad happened." Oona: "What happened?" Deema: "I passed by a sick puppy." Molly: "Ohhh,poor puppy!" Deema: "One lobster says he came down with nausea." Oona: "What's nausea?" Deema: "It's like a feeling of sickness." Gil: "Then,he might've either eaten something that upsets his stomach or he has eaten too many." Mr Grouper: "Well,the stomach is part of the digestive system." Deema: "The what?" Molly: "The digestive system." Mr Grouper: "I'll show you on a diagram."(takes out a board with all the organs of the digestive system) Guppies: "Woah!" Goby: "Are all those inside of us?!" Mr Grouper: "Why yes. The system starts up here,at the mouth. You eat the food,and then it gets grinded up because you're chewing the food with your teeth."(guides his "finger" on the board as he explains)"Then the food gets swallowed and slides down,down the food tube,also known as the esophagus. Then,it slides down into the stomach. It's the organ that breaks down the food." Goby: "Mr Grouper,what happens to the food?" Mr Grouper: "Well,the stomach acids break down the food into smaller pieces. Then the body uses it for energy." Nonny: "So it the good stuff is used for other parts of the body,then where does the other stuff go?" Mr Grouper: "That's a good question. The body uses the energy from the food and they get rid of the other things,and that is called poop." Guppies:(gasp and stares with looks of laughter) Gil: "You said poop! Haha!" Oona:(nervously)"Uhh,Mr Grouper. Poop is a bathroom word." Mr Grouper: "I know,but that's how it works." Deema: "What about the noises you hear in the stomach?" Mr Grouper: "Good question,Deema. The noises you hear are sounds of the stomach getting ready for the food to arrive or the stomach digesting the food." Guppies: "Ohhh." The guppies get off their seats. Deema goes to a desk. Deema: "I'm running a food store. Just stop by if you want a bite to eat." Gil:(comes by)"Hello there. I would like to have something to munch on." Deema: "Well,you've certainly come to the right place." The backround turns into a food store. Deema: "What would you want today,sir?" Gil: "I like to have...a kiwi cuisine..." Deema: "You got it!"